1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor clothing, and, more particularly, to four-sided double reversible team jackets, hooded sweatshirts, overalls (coveralls), pants and vests that have four different patterns or indicia for customizing the appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to alter one's wardrobe in a matter of moments has been attempted in a variety of ways, including reversible garments that allow a user to simply reverse the lining of the garment to display a separate fabric, design or other identifying indicia. The use of a four-sided, double reversible garment is a cost effective mechanism for consumers to diversify a portion of their wardrobe without the expense of paying for four separate sets of clothing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,345,393 B1BayerFeb. 12, 20026,421,834 B2KesterJul. 23, 20026,421,833 B2Khanamirian et al.Jul. 23, 20026,405,377 B1DavisJun. 18, 20026,393,613 B1SheuMay 28, 20026,397,393 B2AlgerJun. 4, 20026,336,226 B1GarciaJan. 8, 20026,308,334 B1MaasOct. 30, 20016,298,485 B1HellerOct. 9, 2001
Consequently, a need has been felt for four-sided double reversible jackets, hooded sweatshirts, overalls, pants, and vest adapted with different patterns or indicia for customizing the appearance with camouflage to correspond with seasons and customizing with sports teams logos. The development of the double reversible clothing fulfills this need.